


Min Yoongi Has a Boyfriend?!

by pengouwu



Series: Things I've written for ppl on Tumblr [1]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, I couldn't think of anyone else, M/M, Mingyu is mentioned, Mostly BTS, Not much EXO, Yoongi's bf is a secret, basically fluff, hair dye couple~, it's easy to miss, this is really bad, vmin is kinda there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengouwu/pseuds/pengouwu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Min Yoongi is well known as being a cold person that doesn't go out of his way to make friends. It's no surprise that the friends he does have are shocked to find out that he's dating someone. The rest of their year has now been devoted to finding out who it is. The only problem is, they have no idea who it is.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Written for VelvetPanda, check out her stuff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Min Yoongi Has a Boyfriend?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VelvetPanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetPanda/gifts).



      Taehyung and Jimin stared at him, jaws slack, when he told them. He hadn’t meant to, but it just sort of popped out. Taehyung was shaking his head in disbelief while Jimin prepared to speak. He had to clear his throat a few times. “I’m sorry, but did you, Min _I- hate- everything- and- everyone_ Yoongi, just say you’re _dating_ someone? When were you going to tell us? How long has this been going on? I need answers,” the younger wailed. Yoongi just lazily looked up from his notebook. He shrugged and said, “I just told you.” He refused to say anything after that. He didn’t give in to their pestering, although they were extremely persistent.

      At lunch the two never took their eyes off him, staring at him at he slowly chewed his food. Namjoon’s head kept swiveling back and forth between the two youngest and Yoongi. Finally, Taehyung turned to acknowledge him. “Did you know Yoongi was dating someone,” the younger bluntly asked. Yoongi didn’t even flinch, but Namjoon began sputtering. “Wait, how- who…? How come he can be dating someone but I can’t get with Seokjin after _years_ of flirting,” he whined, flinging his arms over the table. He longingly glanced at the table Seokjin was sitting at with his best friend Jaehwan. Jimin waved a hand, airily saying, “that’s not important, we alllll know you like each other, you’re just too scared to ask him out. What’s important is that he won’t tell us who it is!” Taehyung rapidly nodded his head before moving closer to Yoongi and inspecting his face. Jimin frowned, his whole face twisting up. “Maybe Kookie knows,” he muttered, looking at Yoongi for a reaction. There was no change in expression.

      Namjoon was very obviously intrigued, but he chose to wax poetic about ‘how much he loved Jin’ and ‘how perfect Jin is.’ For the first time, Yoongi looked up, only to scoff and throw a piece of bread at the younger. “You’d be surprised by how much Jin hyung talks about you. He _really_ likes you so I’d appreciate it if you’d just ask him out so he stops bitching about it. Then maybe we can talk about something else for once.” Namjoon abruptly sat up, his eyes as wide as dinner plates. “Hyung? Hyung?! Since when were you such close friends,” he shouted. Yoongi rolled his eyes at Namjoon’s theatrics. “We’ve been friends since we were freshman. There was a complication with the rooming on the field trip that year, and we had to share a room with each other instead of with our friends. Since then we’ve been pretty close.” Namjoon stared at him in disbelief. Something in his face tensed as he seemed to make a decision.

      “Hyung, if I find out who you’re dating before you graduate, will you help me get with Seokjin- ssi,” the younger asked. Yoongi met his stare with a raised eyebrow. “Sure, but don’t think it’ll be easy.” He went back to eating his lunch, ignoring the stares of all three of his friends. A few minutes before lunch ended, Yoongi looked up in confusion. “Hey, where’s Hoseok,” he asked. Taehyung made gagging noises as Jimin rolled his eyes. Namjoon smacked both of them on the back of the head before he answered the question. “He snuck out of here to go…   _hang out_ with Jungkook.” Yoongi snickered. “Oh, so he’s like you, huh? Not enough balls to ask him out,” the older boy cackled. Namjoon lightly whacked him, whining ‘hyung, that’s not nice’ the whole time. Yoongi just huffed and began dragging the younger to their next class.

      He and Namjoon shared several classes, although the boy was a year younger. He managed to skip a grade in certain classes because he was, apparently, a certified genius. When Namjoon was a freshman and he was a sophomore, they got stuck together as partners for a music class. Yoongi didn’t like him at first but he opened up and had been stuck with him after that. Unfortunately, Hoseok came apart of the deal and he ended the school year with two losers as his new friends. He supposed it was nice, having people to hang out with during the summer. Then, in his junior year, Jimin and Taehyung came and, for some reason, they started bringing some weird kid named Jungkook with them. Now he actually had a group of friends but, unfortunately, he always seemed to be in the middle of their drama and had to bear witness to all the sexual tension. He was glad he was already in a steady, committed relationship. He shuddered to think about how awkward it was before he began dating his boyfriend, but now everything was fine. Not perfect, but good enough to last.

~~~

      After the school day was over, Yoongi was listening to music, nodding his head to the beat. He wasn’t ready for his headphones to be abruptly ripped from his ears. It was Seokjin. The older gave him a long glance. “So what’s this I hear about you dating someone? I’m… surprised. How come I didn’t hear about this before,” he asked, sounded disappointed. “Hyung, I didn’t mean to not tell you, I just forgot. Really. Besides, it should be obvious for _you_ to guess,” Yoongi replied, side- eyeing his friend. Seokjin let out an attractive snort (seriously, what about him wasn’t attractive) but nodded anyways.

      “I didn’t think you two would actually get together. Maybe I really am a matchmaker… can I tell Namjoon,” the older inquired, with a peal of his characteristic window washer laugh (that was attractive too, somehow). Yoongi slowly shook his head. “I promised that if he guessed right before graduation, I would help him get with you. I won’t if you tell him hyung, I mean it. Oh, and don’t tell him I said anything,” Yoongi warned. Seokjin let out a scandalised gasp and began slapping Yoongi on the shoulder, his face rapidly turning red. Yoongi chuckled at his reaction, marveling at how the oldest could act like the youngest.

      They continued walking together, since their houses were in the same neighborhood. They had always seen each other around but hadn’t really talked. Yoongi hadn’t had many friends since he had just moved to Seoul from Daegu. Then the whole complication with the rooming situation during the freshman field trip happened and they had to share a room. Since then, they had been close friends, and had walked together to and from school. The past few months, all Jin had talked about was wanting Namjoon to talk to him and ask him out, although he had definitely been thinking about it for longer than that.  The two had been dancing around each other since _before_ Yoongi had even moved to Seoul. Now he basically had to listen to them both whine about each other just about everyday. For example, Seokjin had just begun talking about how much he was waiting for Namjoon to ask him out. Yoongi rolled his eyes and decided to tune him out. He stuck his headphones back in his ears and started to text his boyfriend.

    * So guess who’s complaining about Namjoon. *Again*



 

  * _That sucks babe. You should come over later so I can help you forget about it ;)_



 

     Yoongi giggled (yes, giggled), forgetting all about Jin. He was instead typing out a reply to his boyfriend, calling him out on his cheesiness. Unfortunately for him, he missed the devious look Jin was shooting him. He let out a gasp as his phone was pulled from his hands, and he couldn’t do anything but helplessly watch as Jin read through his messages. He knew that if he tried to get close and grab it, Jin would just hold it over his head. Not for the first time, he cursed his petite stature. He knew he wasn’t unbearably short, but when it came to his genetically mutated giant friends (except Jimin, he understood. But he had _muscles_ . It wasn’t fair), he looked like a midget. Even Jungkook. The kid was shooting up like crazy, and puberty wasn’t even done with him. Yoongi shook his head, sure he must have been cursed.

      His thoughts about his (unfair) height were interrupted by Jin, who was laughing his head off. Yoongi scowled and ripped his phone from Jin’s grasp. Jin was gasping for breath by the time he was done laughing, wheezing and holding his stomach. Yoongi was decidedly looking away and sulking. “Oh… oh my god you two are so- so _cheesy_ . It’s- so… _disgusting_ ,” Jin let out, breaking off into little giggles. Yoongi punched his shoulder, darkly muttering. “That’s your brother, you know. I’ll tell him what you said,” he threatened, levelling the elder with a glare. Jin immediately paled, staring down in horror at Yoongi.

      “Please don’t. He’s mean, and disrespectful. He treats me like I’m younger, even though he never thinks before he speaks. I don’t even know how he has friends, he’s horrible and his punches hurt. Please don’t tell him.” Seokjin gave him a scrutinising look. “Now I see why you two work so well together. You’re all _acerbic_ , with your sharp wit. And he’ll hit people. Are you in a manipulative relationship? Are you manipulating my brother,” Jin incredulously asked, sounding completely serious. Yoongi snorted and didn’t even bother to answer him. Instead he said, “hey, is he home? If he is, I’m just gonna crash at your place. Don’t even protest, your mom loves me.” Jin threw his head back and groaned. “Yeah, he’s home. The one day he doesn’t have stupid math tutoring or he’s not hanging out with his friends after school. As for my mother, I have no idea what she sees in you, you’re a horrible person.”

      Yoongi smirked as he contemplated what Jin told him. “Correction, I’m a horrible person to _you_. Your mother thinks I’m an angel,” he paused here. “I didn’t get to see him during school. Today was supposed to be our lunch date since I don’t really get to see him in the hallways,  but instead I spent it being interrogated by those three losers I sit with, and listening to Namjoon pine over you.” Jin blushed and nervously ran a hand through his hair. He cleared his throat and squeakily asked, “really? What did he say?” Yoongi gave Jin a knowing look and said, “the usual.” Jin’s blush deepened as he gently nudged Yoongi’s shoulder with his. “Is he in his room,” Yoongi asked after bowing and greeting Jin’s mother. The older rolled his eyes. “I don’t know, why don’t you text him,” Jin said as he began walking to his room. He paused at the foot of the stairs, one of his feet on the first step. “Don’t… get up to anything while you’re there, ok?” Yoongi walked past him, and up the stairs with a small chuckle. “Jin, you don’t need to tell me that. I’m a senior in high school. You’re the one who acts like a preschooler.”

      Jin let out an indignant ‘hey’ but Yoongi was already at the top of the stairs. He let himself into his boyfriend’s room. His boyfriend looked at him and lit up like an excited puppy. Yoongi shook his head. “Homework, then cuddling. Jin said we can’t do anything.” The younger draped himself over Yoongi’s shoulders and gave his cutest pout, but Yoongi just shook him off and laughed. (He was attractive too; it must run in the family or something.) “Come on, there’ll be time for that later. Homework first.”  He laughed harder when his  boyfriend tackled him to the bed and began nuzzling his neck while tickling his sides. Eventually they just laid down on the bed, a tangle of limbs. At some point , Yoongi got them both up and doing homework, although they still decided to sit on the bed. Yoongi was sitting in between the younger’s thighs with his homework on his legs, while his boyfriend used his back to write. The whole thing was cozy and comfortable, much like their relationship. Yoongi knew he wouldn’t trade this for the world.

~~~

      While Yoongi was cuddling with his boyfriend, relaxing, Namjoon was holding a meeting. He had decided to start a new club called the _Find Out Who Yoongi’s Boyfriend Is So I Can Get With Seokjin-ssi_ club. The name, unfortunately, was vetoed and shortened to the _Find Out Who Yoongi’s Boyfriend Is_ club. It had two honorary members (Jimin and Taehyung), two regular members (Hoseok and Jungkook), and, of course, the glorious leader (Namjoon). Hoseok and Jungkook began whining when they found out that they were just regular members as opposed to honorary members, but they immediately shut up when they found out that it was Jimin and Taehyung that found out that Yoongi had a boyfriend. Hoseok’s mouth dropped open in surprise. “Out of all the people he could have told, he told you two? Why were you the first to know about it? Why didn’t he tell me and Namjoon first, his _best friends_ \- well, Namjoon I could understand, but why didn’t he tell _me_ ,” Hoseok huffed, sounding outraged.

      Namjoon whacked him on the shoulder. “I’ll have you know that we were friends longer, therefore I should have been told first. Your argument is void,” the younger haughtily said.” Hoseok stared at him for a minute before snorting in disbelief. “Look at you, using all those big words,” Hoseok said with a shake of his head. “Let’s just start the meeting,” Jimin meekly said, ever the peacemaker. Namjoon cleared his throat before speaking. “I did some investigating and managed to figure some things out. I’ve concluded that the person is younger than him by at least a year, give or take. He also goes to our school. I’m pretty sure he’s in our grade, Hoseok. So that leaves the whole rest of the juniors to choose from.” Jungkook looked at the ceiling, contemplating who it could be. “Do you know what Yoongi hyung’s type is,” he asked, rolling over on his side to look at his friends. All of them shook their heads, and Namjoon let out a frustrated breath.

      “Ok, has anyone ever seen him with anyone outside of the friend group. Besides Seokjin, because Yoongi would never do that to me.” Again, everyone shook their heads. It was silent in the room for a few minutes before they all heard a quiet knock on the door. Namjoon began to get up, since it was his house, but Jungkook was quicker. “I’ll answer it, hyung. I wouldn’t make someone so old go all the way down there, “ Jungkook said as he snickered, skipping out of the room before Namjoon could hit him. The older had to settle for sitting on the floor muttering ‘brat.’ He was fully prepared to smack the younger as he heard him begin to come up the stairs, but he promptly began choking on his own spit when the door open to reveal Jungkook and Seokjin. Jungkook gave him a shit- eating grin as he said, “well, look who was at the door.”

       Namjoon gave the younger a quick glare before he stood up and bowed. He let out a small breath of relief when he didn’t trip over his own feet. “C- can I get you something to drink? You must be thirsty. Very thirsty. Um, we have water or- um,” Namjoon abruptly stopped as he realized he was making a fool of himself. He heard Hoseok quietly say, “what about you, Namjoon? I’m sure he’s thirsty for that.” He resisted the urge to beat him up, and instead shot Jin his best smile, dimples and all. Jin was smiling back at him, giggling behind his hand. Namjoon was slowly melting on the inside, and was squealing in his head. Seokjin opened his mouth to speak. “So, I heard about this little club and hoped I could join! Don’t ask me how I found out, just know that I have really good connections. I’m here to help in anyway I can, but before you say yes, I’d just like to share that I already know who he’s dating. I’m really just here to give pointers and lead you in the right direction!”

      Namjoon’s brain was split between fanboying about Jin and being extremely worried that he had managed to find out about his club even though he literally had just made it a few hours ago. Namjoon wordlessly nodded, forgetting to say Jin could join, and Hoseok rolled his eyes at him. “Yeah, you can join the club as co-leader, you can really help,” Jimin supplied, and Jin beamed as he sat down. He chose to sit next to Namjoon, which had the rest of the room bursting into snickers. Namjoon’s head faced straight, but his eyes darted over to Jin every once in awhile. Taehyung draped himself over Jimin’s lap, putting his hands over his head and staring at them. “Where is Yoongi, anyway,” he thought aloud. Seokjin turned to face him.

      “He’s at my house. He stays there a lot. My mom loves him for some reason,” he answered. “Same here. I swear he’s a demon but my mom thinks otherwise,” Namjoon muttered. Seokjin brightened. “Finally, someone understands!” Jungkook stuck a finger down his throat while Jimin threw a pillow at them. “Either kiss or get a room. Or both,” Jungkook hissed. Namjoon scowled, glaring at the youngest. Jungkook just shrugged, a smirk present on his face. Namjoon’s lips twitched as he tried to restrain himself from throwing himself at Jungkook. “Anyways,” Seokjin interrupted, blushing, “like I said, I know who’s he’s dating already. I can’t tell you who, obviously, but ask me any questions and I’ll answer the best I can.” Jungkook asked first. “Is he in Hoseok hyung’s grade? Is he smart?” Jungkook got on all fours and crawled to Seokjin, staring at him. “Ummm,” he began to reply, clearly uncomfortable, “yes, he’s in Hoseok and Namjoon’s grade. And no, he’s not smart at all. He’s stupid, and mean, and he’s just a big muscled meathead.”  Taehyung raised one of his eyebrows. “You sound like you know him very well,” the younger lightly observed.

      Seokjin’s smile stiffened, slightly awkward. “I do. I know him very well. A little too well,” the oldest confirmed. Namjoon hummed, wondering who it could be. Jaehwan crossed over his mind. Namjoon knew it wasn’t common for someone to speak about their best friend that way, but he really had no way of knowing what their relationship was like. Namjoon decided to ask. “How do you feel about Jaehwan? He’s your best friend, right?” Namjoon was surprised when Seokjin frantically shook his head, not really seeming to get why Namjoon as asking. “No way. Jaehwan, he’s a really close friend, and we share beauty tips sometimes, but he’s definitely not my best friend. That would have to be Yoongi. He’s been by my side ever since he moved from Daegu a few years ago.” Namjoon’s eyes widened as he stared at Jin.

      “But- If he’s your- he’s my best friend too. I’m his. Are you- is that? Did you know…,” he awkwardly stumbled through the sentence, confused (for the first time in his life, really). Jin just smiled. “We’ve talked about it. He considers us both his best friends, and I’d say he spends about an equal amount of time with both of us." Hoseok could almost see Namjoon calculating it in his head, nodding in satisfaction when it seemed even enough. “Ok, so has Yoongi ever really talked to Jaehwan, or have they ever hung out?” Seokjin let out a small ‘ah’ sound as he finally understood why Jaehwan had been brought up.”Yeah, I tried to get them to be friends before. I left them alone a lot before. They were partners for a whole year in chemistry, and they hang out sometimes. Not often.” Namjoon pursed his lips, thinking hard. He knew that probably meant it was a no- go, but he kept that information tucked into the back of his head just in case. His brain felt fried, and he let out a sigh as he ran a hand down his face. “Meeting adjourned,” he dejectedly said.

~~~

      The next day at school, Namjoon spent most of the time staring out the window than listening to his teacher. He hated to admit it, but the mystery surrounding Yoongi’s boyfriend was consuming his thoughts. He took a quick glance at his best friend, who had his chin in his hand, staring at the whiteboard in the front of the room. His eyes wandered Yoongi’s profile, curious. Yoongi caught his eye when he leaned down to pick up his pencil, which had rolled off his desk. He scrunched up his face. “Is there something on my face? Do you need something? I hope you’re not going to ask me for help because I have no idea what we’re doing.” Namjoon just shook his head, focusing on the teacher.

      He couldn’t help himself as he kept glancing at Yoongi. He didn’t pay attention to any of his classes that day, only thinking of Jin and Yoongi and Yoongi’s boyfriend (which sounded weird, even in his head). Finally lunch rolled around, and Yoongi didn’t even bother to try and eat his lunch or pen out any lyrics. As he expected, he was being grilled by Jimin and Taehyung. “Hyung, do you ever hang out with Jaehwan?” Yoongi looked up in surprise at Namjoon. His lips slid into a smirk. “Is that who you think I’m dating? Yeah, we hang out, and we text a lot. I won’t say _what_ we text about.” Namjoon glared at him from across the table. “Hyuuunng, can’t you give us a hint? For your cute dongsaeng?” This came from Taehyung, who pushed his fists under his eyes and went ‘buing buing’.

      Yoongi made a noise of disgust before pushing the other away. “Jimin, come collect your Taehyung, he’s too close to me,” he said. Jimin giggled before pulling Taehyung into his lap, loosely wrapping his arms around the younger’s waist. Yoongi rolled his eyes before turning back to Namjoon. “Is Hoseok still out trying to woo our Kookie? I think you’re spending too much time around him. You’re both spineless weirdos who refuse to ask out your crushes.” The younger spluttered (which seemed to be becoming a habit) before throwing a plastic fork at his so- called friend. Yoongi just threw his head back and laughed, sounding psychotic. “Listen, I know that you know what grade my boyfriend is in. Jaehwan is in our grade, correct?” Yoongi shot him his famous gummy smile as Namjoon growled with bared teeth. He took out his phone to shoot a text to Hoseok

  * Hey, do you have a list of all the kids from our grade yet? It’s important!



Hoseok didn’t reply until 6 minutes later, and Namjoon didn’t even want to know what he was doing in that time.

 

  * _Yeah, it’s in my folder. I’ll give it to you next period. Hold on, gtg, Kookie finally said yes!_



 

Namjoon didn’t know if he should be relieved that Hoseok actually did what he was asked to do or upset because Hoseok had scored a date with Jungkook while he hadn’t even asked Seokjin out. He decided that he was more upset. “Don’t get smug yet, hyung, I’ve still got a few more months.”

~~~

      Namjoon really didn’t think it would take this long to figure it out. 6 months quickly turned to 3, and then exams had him swamped, and he was left with 1. 1 month to figure out who the hell his best friend’s mysterious boyfriend was. It didn’t help that Yoongi was constantly teasing him. It wasn’t until he was talking to Seokjin that he finally got a hint. The two had been getting closer, and often went out to get coffee together (they would deny they were dates despite all the teasing).  At some point, Namjoon had forgotten Yoongi’s promise to help him get with Jin, and was more focused on just figuring it out. He was worried that maybe there was a reason, an actual reason, that Yoongi refused to tell him. He was confiding in Jin about his worried when the older gently shook his head at Namjoon. “Joonie, do you really think I’d let my best friend get with someone dangerous? Someone that would hurt them? Trust me, I know this person. I mean, he lives with me so-,” Jin cut himself off with a panicked look, slapping his hands over his mouth. Namjoon’s eyes widened, and he let a smile slip onto his face. “Thanks, hyung,that really helps.” Jin scowled and shot the younger a glare. He refused to answer any questions about family members after that, but Namjoon now knew what he was looking for. He took his phone out to ask Yoongi, but he knew he would have to word it in a way that wouldn’t make the older suspicious.

    * Yoongi hyung, do you know if Jin hyung has any siblings?



 

  * _Well, I know something’s up bcause you never call me hyung. Yah, I do know_



    * Could you tell me? (Don’t forget your promise if I figure out who you’re dating)



 

  * _Nice try, Kim Namjoon. Nope, you’re on your own. (I thought you two were already dating… you don’t really need my help anymore, do you?)_



 

Namjoon frowned, and then he blushed, and asked himself for the billionth time why he was friends with Min Yoongi. He raised his phone to call Hoseok. He knew that Hoseok probably wouldn’t have much trouble figuring it out.

“Hey, Hoseok. I’m _*_ really* close to finding out who Yoongi’s dating, but I need your help.”

“ _Yeah? What’s in it for me?”_

“I- I’ll buy you those stupid concert tickets you wanted for you and Jungkook.”

Namjoon was cursing the older in his head. He didn’t even think he’d be able to afford the tickets to some weird indie band the couple liked.

“ _Really?! OOh Kookie will be sO EXCITED.”_

Namjoon winced as Hoseok screamed into his ear, wondering why _all_ of his friends were so annoying. A few hours later, as Namjoon sat down to read a book, he got a notification. He was surprised that Hoseok was able to answer him so fast, and he figured that the younger was telling him he couldn’t find anything. His eyes widened when he read it, and he smiled victoriously to himself, dimples showing.

 

  * _So, apparently, Seokjin has a cousin and he stays over at his house all the time. He even has his own bedroom there, I’m pretty sure. His name is Kim Mingyu. Tall, handsome, blah blah. Anyways, he goes to our school. In our grade. He’s good at fixing things, I think._



 ~~~

      Finally, it was graduation day. The day Namjoon was waiting for. He had done all his research on Kim Mingyu, and was confident that it was the right person. At this point, Namjoon was just guessing to be right (he and Seokjin had finally started dating the week before). Namjoon snagged Yoongi before the as the ceremony was being set up, ready to tell him who he thought the older was dating. Yoongi raised an eyebrow and smirked, waiting, also confident. Namjoon steeled himself and took a deep breath. He had asked Jin earlier to confirm, but he had only chuckled with a slight shake of his head, and Namjoon honestly had no idea what that meant. “It’s Kim Mingyu, right?” Yoongi’s mouth popped open into a little ‘o’. He slowly shook his head, and Namjoon allowed himself to feel excited. His stomach churned a bit when Yoongi gave him a small, lopsided grin. “Sorry, Namjoon, you got it wrong. Times up, but at least you got what you wanted, right?” With that, Yoongi walked over to where the rest of the seniors were waiting and doing last minute preparations. He gave no further statements, and Namjoon was left staring at his back, mouth open and eyes wide in disbelief. He was _sure_ he got it right. All he could think of all throughout the ceremony was, “ _who the hell is Min Yoongi’s boyfriend_?”

      Namjoon was fully prepared to storm over to Yoongi, demanding answers, but instead he walked over with the rest of their friends. Just as they were about to reach him, someone else pushed their way through and got there first. Hoseok was fully prepared to screech at the stranger, but his mouth ended up hanging open in shock rather than screaming in protest. The ‘stranger’ bent down, gripped Yoongi by the waist, and _kissed_ him. In front of everyone. There was the answer to the mystery, and Yoongi’s friends couldn’t be more shocked. “Ewwww, Sehun, could you not do that in public? It’s weird enough _thinking_ of my best friend and my brother dating, but now I have to _see_ it,” Jin complained, making gagging noises. Sehun just pulled away and smiled at him, eyes curling into half moons. “Congratulations on graduating Jinnie hyung! We should have a graduation party later. Yehet,” the younger stated, still holding Yoongi by the waist. Namjoon was looking back and forth from the couple to Seokjin. “You- he’s… Yoongi, you’re dating Jin’s brother,” he incredulously asked. Yoongi just shrugged and said, “yeah. Sorry you didn’t guess it but, I mean, it didn’t really matter,” he said, gesturing at Namjoon and Seokjin before continuing. “Anyways, you’re all free next Friday, right? I’ve got some people to introduce you to.”

==================================================================================================

**Bonus: EXO**

      “Sooo, Sehun, who’s the fine peice of ass that’s got you skipping all our ‘study sessions’,” Jongin purred from where he was sitting across from him. Kyungsoo was sitting in his lap, reading a recipe book. Sehun rolled his eyes. “It’s none of _your_ business, _Jongin_ ,” the younger answered, knowing the usage of Jongin’s real name would annoy him. Baekhyun leaned closer to Sehun, smirking. “So, there _is_ someone. Are they younger or older? Do we know them,” Baekhyun asked, eyes shining with excitement. Kyungsoo looked up at him to say, “you were here, yesterday. Usually you go out to have lunch with whoever you’re dating.” Sehun nodded his head. “He said he couldn’t make it. His friends are trying to figure out who he’s dating,” he explained.

      The Beagle Line all gave him their best pouts. “Awww come on. Hunnie, don’t make us guess, too,” Jongdae whined as he draped an arm over Sehun’s shoulders. The youngest huffed before shrugging off the older’s arm. “Fine. If I tell you will you stop whining about it? And you can’t tell his friends. He’d kill me.” Chanyeol wildly shook his head. “Come on, Sehun, we’d never do that.” Chanyeol gave him a wide, dorky smile, but Sehun wouldn’t fall for that. “I mean it, you can’t tell.” His friends all nodded around him (well, most of them. Yixing was high as a kite, like usual). Sehun took a deep breath. “Ok, I’m dating Min Yoongi.” Baekhyun, who had just started digging into Chanyeol’s lunch, began choking and coughing when Sehun said who he was dating. Junmyeon stared at him, concern on his face.

      “I’m sorry, did you say Min Yoongi? The cold senior that feels nothing and likes no one? Hunnie, I always knew your head was empty but that’s a very questionable choice,” Junmyeon told him. Sehun scowled at the older. “Ok, first of all, he’s actually very sweet, he just has a chronic case of resting bitch face. He’s also very sarcastic, but he’s cute and small, and I love him a lot.” Kyungsoo tilted his head. “Well, Sehun, of course we’ll support you, but I want to met him. I’m sure everyone else would as well." Baekhyun gave him a thumbs up from where he was busy making out with Chanyeol, already over the shock. “Fine. I’ll tell him you want to meet him. I’ll have him bring his friends, too. I’m sure they’ll fit right in.” Jongin raised an eyebrow. “You sure they can keep up,” he questioned. Sehun let out a snort. “Trust me, it’s you guys who’re gonna have to keep up.”

      Yixing looked up from where he had been giggling about something to himself a few minutes earlier. “We can meet up at my place, my parents should be out. But if they’re not, then it’s alright. They’ll probably be _reaaallly_ high,” the Chinese boy slurred. “Well, I’m pretty sure everyone’s free next Friday, right,” Sehun asked. He knew Yoongi and his friends should be free. It _was_ the Friday after graduation. He supposed he should be surprised it had taken his friends this long to ask who he was dating, but he really wasn’t. He was more surprised that they noticed at all. “Okay,” Sehun said with a shrug. “I’ll let them know.” Kyungsoo looked up and gave a smile that made Jongin swoon and the rest of them scared for their lives. “Great. It’s a date, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I know no one really texts like that, but just ignore that. How was it?


End file.
